Musings On a Plane Wing
by Serendipity545
Summary: Stupid radio. Lex POV.


I hope you all like this one shot. Lex-pov, sort of. _Slightly_ OOC to some people, but this is how I think Lex actually is.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I don't own it. Nope, still don't believe it. Stan Rogrow is LYING, LYING I tell you!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Static sucks.

Lex picks up his head from the defunct radio, resting on the warm plane wing. He basks in the sun for a moment before glancing back to the annoying device that could possibly save their lives.

He lets out a groan that would never ever make its way out if anyone else was around to hear it. After all, they might think something is wrong. Stupid radio. All he does all day is listen to the crackle and snarl of silence. It gets to a person after awhile, you know?

Stretching his arms out above him, he takes a break from the loud silence. As his first love, fixing things, is now being put to the test, he decides to turn to his second love, people watching.

As the number of people he has to watch is severely limited, it banishes the limits on what he can glean from watching them. It's been less than a month on this island, but he knows these people's thoughts, actions, motives, dreams, almost better than he knows his own.

There's Daley, he notes, determinedly looking down at her wash, scrubbing relentlessly. She was utterly focused on it. Well, utterly focused on concealing what she was focused on. Nathan, of course. Every few minutes, she would glance covertly around, her gaze honing in on Nathan, wherever he was.

Nathan, for his part, was actually focused on carrying the big tree trunk needed to build the shelter. But if you focus on his lower jaw, you can tell that it wasn't working itself because of the strain of carrying the tree, for the tree isn't that heavy. The jaw works itself as he grinds his teeth in anger. And what has gotten Nathan so pissy? It couldn't do anything with the fact that he's been shot down twice by Daley now, could it?

And on to the obvious trio of Melissa, Jackson, and Taylor. Lex holds back the combination of a sigh and a laugh as he gets more comfortable on the plane wing. If a person took one look at them, they'd be able to see the whole story. Subconsciously, they have formed a triangle across the camp. Melissa at the hearth, glaring at Taylor, and biting her lip occasionally, wondering if she should head closer to Jackson. Taylor sunning herself down by the beach, semi-provocatively, her face always turned towards where Jackson is. But never looking at him, no, because she's Taylor Hagan. She just happens to want to lay down that way.

And Jackson himself? He's smashing coconuts with intriguing enthusiasm. He never makes an upward glance towards either girl. But that doesn't mean he won't take a sideways glance every once in a while. Always fair though, he alternates between who he glances at. He just happens to stare at Taylor for a fraction of a second longer.

But where is Eric? The rat who turned into his friend? Hopefully, not off stealing more camp supplies. Lex rubs his forehead, remembering how antsy Eric's gotten over the past week. Something will happen soon.

Wait, there he is. Standing among the trees, empty water container in hand. Still acting like a rat. What is he looking at? Lex tips back the rim of his cap, curious.

Lex follows his gaze, and lands on Melissa. Melissa? Lex slowly turns back to Eric to examine the look on Eric's face. It's not anger, and it's not confusion, or hunger. It's not desire or need. It's not love. It's more like...infatuation. That's the word.

So, even though there are only so many people on this island, apparently, some limitations do still exist. Even now, after-fill-in-the-blank-amount of days (Honestly, he lost count awhile ago), he still doesn't know everything about everyone. They can still surprise him. Lex eyes the decrepit radio.

Who knows? Maybe even it could surprise him.

Dipping his head low, Lex turns back to the static of the radio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I finally got to use my line! Yay! This is definitely more concrete that the other one shot, which was very vague. Hmm, isn't it funny? Even when writing about Lex, I still can't get away from relationships on the island. Read and review people! Serendipity545.


End file.
